


freckles

by convergent



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: ARTIST EDDIE, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eddie is so in love, M/M, but eddie doesn’t know it, richie is too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/convergent/pseuds/convergent
Summary: richie asks eddie to “draw him like one of his french girls.” little does richie know, eddie had a lot of experience drawing richie.





	freckles

“Hm, that looks good,” Richie breathed over Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie gripped his wooden pencil a bit tighter, trying to ignore the way Richie’s breath ghosted over the back of his neck. Eddie was drawing a landscape — the quarry. Eddie was desperately trying to avoid Richie asking to look through his sketch pad, because, well, most of it was sketches of boys with unruly curly hair and freckles. They all just happened to be Richie. 

“Thanks, now back off dickwad,” Eddie muttered, his eyes squinting at his sketch. “I’m trying to focus.” 

“Oh, my dearest Spaghetti, am I distracting you with my good looks?” Richie smirked, dramatically slouching over onto Eddie. 

“Fuck off, Rich,” Eddie groaned, shoving the boy clad in a hideous Hawaiian-print shirt off of his shoulder. 

“Draw me like one of your French girls, Eds, I’ll be your muse,” Richie grinned, collapsing on Eddie’s bed and leaning back dramatically. Eddie glanced up to glare at Richie but his next words died in his throat. Richie’s curls were falling back from his face, his face lit up in a grin which made his eyes squint as he laughed at himself. His shirt rumpled around him and he looked... beautiful. 

“I can... draw you, I mean, if you want,” Eddie muttered, his throat suddenly dry. 

“Fuck yes! Make me look sexy, Eds,” Richie grinned, sitting up from his lying position and coming to lift himself up on the desk. Richie’s legs swayed back and forth impatiently. 

“You have to sit still, dumbass, or I can’t draw you,” Eddie lied. 

“Fine, fine,” Richie whined.

“Actually, just, lets move to the bed. You’re too tall, you fucking tree,” Eddie groaned, grabbing his sketchbook and pencil and lifting himself from his chair. 

“Oh, Eds,” Richie said dramatically, “I’d love to get into bed with you.” 

“Shut up,” Eddie blushed, hiding his face as he sat in the middle of his bed. The blankets were bunched around him from the way Richie had messed them up previously. Richie skipped to the bed and sat across from Eddie, suddenly seeming like he was interested. 

“Okay, go!” Richie grinned, resting his elbows on his knees and looking directly at Eddie. Eddie gulped on instinct, and began sketching the outline of Richie’s eyes. This was nothing new to Eddie, Richie was a beautiful muse. Eddie found himself drawing Richie when he was bored quite frequently. If Richie was impressed from how little time it was taking Eddie, he didn’t say anything. Eddie noticed his sudden silence and glanced up from drawing Richie’s nose.

When Eddie glanced up, his eyes made direct contact with Richie’s golden-brown ones. Richie had somehow managed to get closer to Eddie, the freckles on his cheeks so close that Eddie could start counting. They had to be only a ruler length apart, and if Eddie accidentally leaned forward, their lips would be pressed together. 

“I’ve seen your drawings of me,” Richie blurted, blinking rapidly. 

“Oh,” Eddie muttered, his eyes suddenly stinging from the verge of an anxiety attack. His heart began racing and his face was probably as red as a tomato. “Shit, I’m sorry, Rich.” 

“I liked them,” Richie reassured, a smile covering his face. He grabbed Eddie’s knee, “They were really good, Eds.” 

“Don’t call me that,” Eddie groaned, hiding his face in his small hands. 

Richie’s hands suddenly grabbed Eddie’s and removed them from his face. Eddie glanced at Richie to see that he was closer than before. Richie leaned forward until their foreheads were touching and Eddie glanced into Richie’s eyes. Eddie’s breath suddenly quickened and he had no idea what Richie was doing. 

“Stop me, Eds, before I do something really stupid,” Richie whispered. 

“No,” Eddie challenged. 

Richie took that as a go-ahead and leaned forward, pressing his chapped lips to Eddie’s soft ones. Eddie gasped into Richie’s mouth, before realizing what was happening and pressed harder. Their lips were moving frantically, making up for lost time. Richie’s hands found their way to Eddie’s hips, and Eddie tangled his fingers into Richie’s soft curls. 

Eddie gently tugged as his fingers reached a tangle, and Richie let out a strangled moan into Eddie’s mouth. His grip on Eddie’s hips tightened, and he finally pushed Eddie onto his back, lying on top of him as their lips reconnected. “Is this okay, Eds?”

“God yes, Rich, please don’t fucking stop,” Eddie whispered, tears stinging his eyes. 

“Why are you crying, baby?” Richie said worriedly, his calloused fingers gently wiping them from his eyes. Eddie smiled softly, “Because I’m happy.” 

Richie leaned down and began pressing gentle, slow kisses along Eddie’s cheeks. He made his way down to Eddie’s neck, “I love you,” Richie mumbled into Eddie’s neck. 

“Fuck, I love you too, Rich.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u guys for reading


End file.
